Dangerous Dreams and Elegant Eyes(Discontinued temporarily)
by Huntress63
Summary: Meet Yume. Just Yume. She's a kunoichi, or female ninja, for Konoha. But she is quite the special person you see. She is apart of the interegation unit, being the top female next to Ibiki, and she was the top female Anbu, only taking orders from the Lord Hokage himself, under the code name of Risu, squirrel. But there is more than meets the eye... Rated M cause Torture and language
1. After the Dream Follows the Nightmare

"..."

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU GUYS ANYTHING! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'LL DO TO ME, BRING IT ON! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Annoying. This ninja is too loud for his own good. I can even feel Tama in my arms begin to shift with irritation at the mans voice.

"Oy, Yume, Lord Hokage says it's your turn with him. We've tried to get him to talk... but he won't even peep" Spoke Ibiki, as he came back from his meeting with Hizuren.

"...If it is what Lord Hokage wants, then I shall do it."

I slowly walk up to the door that separates me from this annoying man, and I catch a glimpse of myself in the glass.

Tall, skinny, ink black hair, purple-green eyes surrounded by bags, small adorable creature in my arms. Yup, that's me alright... unfortunately...

Anyway, I open the door to the interrogation room and instantly Tama jumps out of my arms and walks over to a table laying along the wall, prepping my tools.

You see, I like to mentally break my "toys" while I break their bones. Sadistic, yes, but only for my Lord Hokage.

"Oh, I see... YOU GUY'S SENT IN A CHICK TO SEDUCE THE INFO OUT OF ME... FAT CHANCE ASSHOLES! THIS SLUT AIN'T EVEN MY TY-"

In an instant, I walked over to him and broke his arm with a clean snap.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT YOU BITCH"

"...stop talking... unless you want to spill out what you know. Otherwise, I'll begin my interrogation."

"...huff... huff... NEVER!"

"... very well. I wish you the best of luck sir. TAMA! I want the pliers."

Tama races over with a pair of pliers in his mouth, and places them in my hand. I glance over to the man, and he's curious about my actions.

"Now, this is going to hurt a lot, so you get one last chance to talk."

"..."

He didn't say anything, but he did spit in my face. Not only is he annoying, but disgusting as well.

I grasp my pliers and yank off the nail of his middle finger on his right hand, and set it on a tray that Tama conveniently holds. I continue the process until all the nails on his hands are gone.

"Now then, let's talk mister ninja. I'm sorry that hurt, and I would heal you if I could, but I can't since you haven't paid the price yet. But you know, I'm sure that we can still have fun together after all. I still have lots of toys to show you~!"

I begin to let my sadistic side show a bit, and the man starts to shake with pain and fear.

"Hmmm... what toy should we use next... hmmmmm... Oh! I know, Tama, I want the nails and the hammer. This man won't stop shaking, so we have to pin him down!"

My eyes gloss over with glee and Tama obediently carries over the nails and then the hammer. I set the tip of one of the nails on the knuckle in the middle of his finger.

"Now then mister, I'm both pretty, and smart! So I know that by driving this nail into your finger in this spot, I'll be hitting your digital nerve, which controls the movement of this particular finger. And if you don't know what that means, it means that once I hit it, it'll be severed which will make it incredibly hard to form hand signs... AND, it just so happens that once I sever all 10 of your digital nerves, I have and urge to sever your chakra veins in your arms as well next!"

The man starts to cry and starts screaming for mercy and begging for forgiveness.

"Oh I'm sorry mister ninja, I would let you free, but like I said, you haven't paid the price yet, and until then... well! Let's begin!"

I raise the hammer and was about to start hammering away when the man finally breaks.

"OKAY OKAY! I'LL TALK, JUST GET THIS CRAZY BITCH OUT OF HERE! ANYONE ELSE BUT HER! PLEASE!"

Just for fun, I did lower the hammer, but instead of hammering the nail, I brought it down full force on his knee, shattering his patella and ripping his ligaments apart with the flying bone shards, preventing him from walking with a limp once it heals.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

"Awe! But we were having so much fun! Oh well, Tama, grab our things, we're leaving now!"

As Tama packs up the tools into my bag, I turn around to see Ibiki and two medical ninjas walk in. Ibiki comes closer to me and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Excellent Yume. Lord Hokage will be happy knowing this man will talk now. But did you really have to shatter his knee cap like that?"

"Yup~ He spat in my face and called me inappropriate names, so of course I did!"

"Whatever, go ahead and leave, you're done for today."

"Yay! Tama let's go home!"

As Tama and I walk out, I can still hear the unknown ninja's cries down the hallway. I let my emotionless look reappear on my face as my heart rate slows down from my sadistic high.

 _How weak, I didn't even have to use DreamScape Reality on him, or any of my awesome genjustus... This was fun breaking him, but not truly entertaining._

 _I really miss you Aku-kun, I really want my opposite back soon..._

 _After all, after the dream follows the nightmare_

 **Not very long I know, but the thought popped in my head and I didn't want to lose it. Torture scene may not be the best but I tried... I'll get better as I go. So Yume has a sadistic side, and who is Aku-kun?**

 **And what's all this about "after the dream follows the nightmare" business?**

 **FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **Huntress out:3**


	2. Since When are Dreams Different?

Walking back to my home forces me to walk through the busy streets of Konoha, where I can hear their whispers. Of course, they won't do anything drastic against me or Tama, but I do get the occasional glare, and then the constant whispering.

 _"Look it's Yume."_

 _"I heard that she killed her parents in their sleep when she was a child."_

 _"What a frightening child, no wonder she's part of the interrogation squad."_

 _"Why does the Hokage let her stay, her and her dangerous eyes."_

"...elegant..."

Everyone stops their whispers, and openly stare at me and Tama. Tama jumps up into my arms, and starts to nuzzle against my chest to comfort me as memories flow into me.

 **Flashback(It's gonna be vague for a reason)**

 _..._

 _"Don't cry my little dream, what has you wandering in the darkness?"_

 _"My eyes, why are they ugly. I hate them! All they do is cause pain! They call them Evil Eyes... why me" Sobbed the small black haired girl with green-purple eyes._

 _"Dream-child, your eyes are elegant. They look like the cosmos, endless, endearing, elegant."_

 _..._

 **Flashback end**

A small smile appears on my face as I remember the times before it all fell apart.

"If you wish to talk behind my back, at least describe my eyes correctly. Elegant. Yume of the Elegant Eyes if you must."

I look directly in the direction I heard that particular whisper and my eyes start to glow a tad, the green illuminating while the purple gains a smokey appearance. Everyone behind me quickly goes back to their traditional day to day life while the ones I'm glaring at run away.

My eyes cease their glowing, and I continue my journey back home.

Everyday is the same 'Dream'. Nothing ever changes. I fall asleep, wake up, go to Ibiki, get my assignment, go home, and sleep once more. When will I gain a new 'dream'?

Tama senses my distress, and squeaks up in my direction, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sorry Tama, just wandering in thoughts again. I'll start paying attention to you."

Tama was about to squeak again, in an attempt to convey a message to me, but he suddenly looked away in a different direction, and rushed off.

"Tama, wait!"

I chased after Tama, following him away from my traditional 'Dream' path, to the ninja academy, where a small boy sits alone on a swing. This boy, has the saddest look on his face, despite the brightness of his blond hair. I see Tama run up to him, and start pawing at his feet. The boy then grows a smile like no other.

 _This boy... if I remember correctly, is the jinjuriki_ (spelling?) _for the nine-tailed fox... if I'm thinking correctly. How cruel. He must know what the whispers are like as well._

I wanted to suddenly break free from my traditional path and speak with this boy, but I felt the need to hide my eyes... I then remembered my Anbu mask that I always carried around, as a comfort from my past. Risu, or squirrel, was my name back then. My mask, was black, with white swirls around the eyes, and had silver whiskers along the cheeks. I place the mask on, feeling its comforting shade.

Now I felt confident, and I walked from where I was standing, just out of the boys eyesight, and into his vision.

"I see you've met Tama, my partner. He's quite kind no?"

The boy gets a little nervous, and starts to fidget while Tama is nuzzling into his stomach.

"...yea, he's really nice. OH! My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm gonna be Hokage!"

Behind my mask I smile, happy that he hasn't lost his light.

"Well then, hello Lord Future Hokage, my codename is Risu, Ex-member of the Anbu."

I say while bowing down at my waist, with one hand in front of me while the other was behind my back.

The boy, now known as Naruto, looked incredibly shocked now.

"Y-you really believe me?!"

"Of course," my eyes begin to glow but not as bright as earlier, "You truly believe in your dreams, and I believe the light in you is plenty strong enough in making your dream a reality, instead of becoming your nightmare."

Naruto still had his shocked look, but now there were tears beginning to build up in his eyes. He jumped off of his swing and rushed forward, hugging my waist, while silently crying.

"...thank you..."

I allow Naruto to hug me, and let his emotions out. How nostalgic this feels, when years ago, I was in his position, and someone else in mine.

After a few minutes, I kneel down to Naruto's eyesight and outstretch my hand with my pinky finger ready to hook onto his.

"Let's make a promise Naruto, and listen here, Hokage's do not break promises. Never lose your will to fight. Protect your own, protect your friends. Never ever back down, and pave your own path. Become Hokage. If you promise me this, I can promise you my loyalty, as well as Tama's. My service to you begins today, when you choose to, you may call on me to protect, attack, or even to just help you with the emotional overload that is life."

Naruto stared at my hand, tears now dried, and a look of confusion on his face.

"Why, why promise me so much now? Why are you different from the villagers?"

"I offer this promise because you understand the whispers. Probably better than I do."

His eyes widen, and his brilliant smile returns to his face.

"You won't regret this Risu! I intend to keep our promise!"

I smiled from behind my mask, now feeling the urge to take it off, after my nervousness left with the arrival of his smile.

I slowly remove my mask entirely, revealing my eyes, and yet the smile doesn't leave his face.

He hooks his pinky around mine, and the deal is sealed.

"Very well, from this day one, I, Yume of Konoha, Risu of the Anbu, pledge my loyalty to you, Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of Konoha."

And as if the world agreed, the wind stirred up the leaves in a joyous twister.

And just like that, my daily dream was changed from boring, to better.


	3. Super Quick Character Profile & AN

**So I realized that I posted this character profile on my wattpad account, but not here... so here it is finally! BTW, throughout this story, this character profile may be updated since I'm creating this on the fly with no clear plan:P**

 **The story plot popped into my head so I had to quickly jot it down before I forgot:)**

 **Anyway...**

Name: Yume (last name is unknown)

Family: Unknown, all Yume knows is that they are dead for some reason

Weapon: Scarf given to her by a special someone, and occasionally a small short sword

Personality: Quiet. She keeps to herself, and only talks when necessary. She doesn't trust easily, because of her past... you'll find out, it's nothing big. But once she feels safe and actually trusts you, she'll relax and maybe smile. She has a bad habit of not sleeping and forgetting to eat sometimes... That's why she lives with Tama.

Anbu: Risu (Squirrel) but she isn't apart of the Anbu anymore due to reasons

Kekai Genkai: Dreamscape Reality- So this isn't really a genjustu, like it sounds like. Basically, she falls into a trance like state, and whatever she chooses to dream becomes reality. For example, if she dreams that her opponent gets tied down to the ground with tree roots, then it happens. It's incredibly hard to escape the Dreamscape zone, but once you escape, you can do it again.

Element affinity: Water, Fire

Ninjustu: She knows water and fire type justus, she just usually never uses them since she relies on her scarf and her kekai genkai. She also knows healing justus, but doesn't prefer to show it off.

Taijustu: She prefers to fight long range, but if she has to, she's decent with taijustu.

Partner: So Yume has a pet. Its a raccoon named Tama3 he basically makes sure she takes good care of herself.


	4. Angel of Dreams

**A/N**

 **So I've been questions about Tama lately, and I would post a picture of Tama here, but unfortunately, you can't. But if you check out my wattpad there will be a picture there.**

 **But Tama is a raccoon, like the one from Inu x Boku**

It had been several weeks since my promise to Naruto, and I can actually say that I'm enjoying myself.

I've kept a careful watch on Naruto, from the shadows of course. But lately, I've had Tama accompany the boy to make sure he doesn't feel too lonely. Of course, Tama had no objection to the notion, he was quite fond of the boy as well, seeing a miniature me in Naruto.

The villagers were still wary of the boy, whispers still followed him as well, at least this time they were more hidden since everyone recognized Tama as my partner.

Naruto had told me many interesting things about himself. Like how he absolutely loves ramen, or how he has a crush on this girl in the ninja academy, Sakura Haruno. The way he talked about it all filled my heart with joy, seeing the young boy smiling and talking about what he loved.

He started to call me Angel, instead of Yume or Risk... saying it suited me more because I saved him from his loneliness supposedly. He was going to make it official when he became Hokage and changed my codename to it.

Angel of Dreams had a nice ring to it, so I allowed for him to continue to call me Angel... after all, names are just names, they have no purpose.

The promise we made together is still strong, after all, Hokage do not break their promises. In fact, he asked me if I could give him a few pointers on some justus and ninja what-not. So I started out with the basics of justu as well as weaponry. For some reason though, he could never get the shadow clone justu. He has plenty of chakra, understatement, but he just can't get a hold of it.

That is how this new dream routine went. I go to work, while Naruto goes to the academy, then we meet at the swing we first met at. Then I go and train with him for a bit, treat him to dinner, and go home. Repeat.

Yes, the repetition is back, but this time, I'm enjoying myself.

I woke up this morning to the rays of light streaming through my curtains. I slowly sit up, as the last dredges of sleep leave me, and I wake up Tama as well, giving him a good shake and a nudge to go and find Naruto.

I don't eat in the morning, or in the afternoon, my job can get pretty gruesome, and I'd rather go in with a empty stomach. So after dressing myself in my 'innocent' outfit I left for the interrogation building.

The previous night, the Hokage had sent me a message stating that my skills were required. As well as clearly stating that this man must be left alive, and still be able to talk. It's been a long time for him to contact me by message that serious. Whatever this is, whoever this is, must be really important.

After my short walk through the streets of whispers, I arrive at my workplace. Ibiki is outside, waiting for me, and when he sees me, he sweat drops.

"What are you wearing? You do know what we're doing today... right?"

I look down at my outfit. I had chosen to wear a simple white flow dress with no sleeves, but I had on white fingerless gloves. Underneath the dress I had on grey leggings and simple black flats. My ninja headband was tied around my waist like a belt, accenting my small waist. My bangs were pinned behind my head with a small clip with cute angel wings on it. a gift from Naruto since he believes I'm his 'guardian angel'.

"Why not? Trick the person into thinking I'm harmless, then go in straight for the kill when he's least expecting it."

"Whatever, let's just get moving."

I followed Ibiki into the building, all the way to the interrogation room, where there was a strange man tied up in chakra chains to a steel chair. Like usual, my tools had been set up like I prefer them.

"So Ibiki-san, what kind of information do we need from this man? And why is he so important that Lord Hokage personally asked for me to not kill him?"

"Apparently this man has knowledge of Orochimaru's hideouts, abilities, and other miscellaneous yet important details. And we need as much as possible from him."

I nodded in understanding, and made a hand sign, which summoned Tama to me, while in Tama's place at the time, a small scroll was left holding an apology to Naruto, and that Tama would return shortly.

 **Naruto POV (couldn't resist)**

I was sitting in class, listening Iruka drone on and on about this thing called Catra or whatever, while I was petting Tama on my lap.

It was kind of funny when Iruka saw Tama for the first time. I remember that when I walked into class on time for once, he started to panic thinking that the "Evil Eyes" was coming or something like that.

But after I explained to him that my friend, Angel, let me take him everywhere, he started to relax.

Anyway, all of the sudden, there was a puff of smoke and Tama disappeared, while a scroll replaced him on my lap.

Everyone in the class, even the Teme, turned around to stare at me. Hey! I was confused too!

I opened the scroll and read the note:

 _Naruto,_

 _Sorry, but at my job today, I need to borrow Tama really quick. He'll return in about two hours or so. If not, then later tonight._

 _Yume_

I smiled at the thought of Angel, she was always so nice to me... One of the first people beside Iruka to actually care.

"Naruto, is everything alright back there?"

I looked up from the scroll to look at Iruka, who had a confused and worried look on his face.

"Hai Sensei!"

 **Back to Yume's POV**

Tama appeared in front of me, and quickly jumped into my arms nuzzling into my chest. He lifted his head up and looked into my eyes, seemingly understanding why I brought him here.

I took a deep breath, making sure my excitement and blood lust of what was about to happen were tucked away, and put on an aura of happiness and innocence. I closed my eyes, so he wouldn't see who I was, after all, I am highly recognizable in the Bingo Book.

I walked into the room, more liked skipped, over to the prisoner, who had a look of confusion on his face.

Who would expect this cute woman to be a threat?

"Hi there mister!" I gave him a hug, still being peppy and happy, "What's your name? Cause we can't be friends unless I know your name?"

I pulled away from my hug, and gave him a closed-eyed smile that would rival Kakashi-sans.

He drew a angered look on his face and started thrashing around, rattling the chains that held him down.

"Does Konoha think this is a joke? Sending in some stupid woman to break my spirit! HA! You're going to do better than that! FUCK YOU BITCH!"

My smile disappeared, and the bloodlust and excitement returned. The unknown ninja sensed this change and started to grow wary.

"Now then, if you had told me your name, and just answered my questions, we could've been friends."

I opened my eyes, showing off the purple and green iris, at this he visibly started to shake, and his eyes widened.

"I guess it was rude of me to not introduce myself first. My name is Yume, you know, Evil Eyes Yume in the Bingo Book?"

He started trying to escape from his chains, how cute. Tama, who during this whole time, was sitting on the table of tools got up and was paying attention.

"Let's begin, shall we?"

 **Hooray! This is over a 1000 words! Anyway, next chapter will be the beginning of the torture of this unknown man,**

 **And oooooo! Yume is in the Bingo Book**

 **Next chapter will be out soon!**

 **Thx for reading!~**


	5. Nightmares are Liars

**And Here you guys go! The Torture scene continuing on from Dream 3:) Also, language is out the door in this one, I stopped caring and felt like it really showed Yume's true colors as well as show the emotion in the scene.**

 **I lied when I said this was going to come out later this weekend... I felt really motivated, and my roommate was giving me ideas for writing while she was watching Magi.**

 **Enjoy~**

 _Recap!_

 _I opened my eyes, showing off the purple and green iris, at this he visibly started to shake, and his eyes widened._

 _"I guess it was rude of me to not introduce myself first. My name is Yume, you know, Evil Eyes Yume in the Bingo Book?"_

 _He started trying to escape from his chains, how cute. Tama, who during this whole time, was sitting on the table of tools got up and was paying attention._

 _"Let's begin, shall we?"_

 _DREAM BEGINS_

I waltz over to the table holding all of my instruments that I loved to use on my victims. I remembered last time, I used the pliers on the last ninja, and I would love to use them again, but this time to pull out this bastard's teeth... But Lord Hokage told me he still has to be able to talk.

Such a shame.

What to do, what to do?

"Now then mister, I'm giving you a chance to request your punishment for being rude to me."

The man stared bewildered at my sudden offering, then settled for a glare directed at me. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek.

"Come on now, this is my last offering of kindness, and you have to be punished for not answering my first question after all."

My sweet smile disappeared as the man spat in my face... Fucker is gonna get it now.

I wiped the spit from my face, and an annoyed look popped up replacing the smile I once had.

"Tama, prepare some hot water, and I mean freaking hot water too... And oil as well."

Tama squeaked and ran out the room to go collect the items, as well as get another leaf ninja to prepare them.

I turned to walk out of the room, without sparing another glance at the unknown ninja. I saw Ibiki once I closed the door, and he looked a little scared, for the man inside the room that is.

"*sigh* Don't hurt him too bad Yume."

"Oooooo! You know me too well Ibi-kun to know I'm a little worked up right now;)"

"Just don't kill the man, or at least get all the information you can before you do."

"Can do sir!"

I did a mocking salute to my fellow co-worker, and all he did was sweat drop and sigh at my antics. I realized I get more childish and show more of my emotions when I was working, especially when I was torturing.

Maybe I should use my Dreamscape on him? Nah, I feel tired, to much work.

I see Tama returning with another Konoha ninja with all of the supplies I asked him to grab. I smile, not an innocent one, but one of excitement.

"Thank you Tama~! Ready to have fun?"

Tama squeals back at me, with his equally excited smile on his face.

"Let's begin!"

We both reenter the room with our toys to see the ninja starting to shake a bit in fear, but he still had his stubborn look on his face.

"Hello mister ninja! We're going to play a game you see. Now this is a fun game, I'm going to ask a question, and if you don't answer, or if you lie to me, I'll pour boiling water on you, or oil if you really piss me off. Got it?"

He made a noise of acknowledgement.

"Now, since you so rudely spat at me earlier, a punishment is in order. Let's start with some hot water!"

I grabbed one of the buckets and dumped the hot water on him, he screamed in agony. I gave the bucket to Tama, so he could refill it.

"First question! What is your name?"

Under my breath, I activated my kekkai genkai, Dreamscape Reality, but not to it's full extent. One of my eyes ability is to be able to see if the person is telling the truth or not. My eyes start to glow, the green popping out while the purple fades to a dark murky color.

"...My name's Yama..."

Through my eyesight, a dark red glow appeared around 'Yama', he's lying. He's lying just to spite me.

"Liar."

This time, instead of boiling hot water, I grabbed some of the oil I had set aside. I only poured the oil onto his legs though, as a type of warning. The oil burned his legs, creating blisters everywhere. He screamed in agony.

"That wasn't very nice of you to lie to me now was it? I have a short temper you see? In fact, Tama, will you go get me my short sword, a bag of salt, and sand paper?"

The prisoner's eyes grew wide and he started to panic as Tama jumped out the door to go grab the items I requested.

"Alright! Alright! My name isn't Tama, its Jun! Stop your pet! PLEASE! Sto-"

I felt anger course through me, and grabbed another bucket of boiling water and threw it on him, cutting him off, as his speech turned into screams.

I grabbed him by his shirt and punched him with each word.

"Tama. Is. Not. A. Pet."

By the end of my rage, he was missing a few teeth, and he was bleeding from his nose as well as his mouth. By this point, Tama had returned with all of my items in a cute wagon. he tugged it inside, and then ran up to me so that he could jump on my shoulder.

"Next question Jun. And remember, I can tell if you're lying or not."

He frantically nodded, eyeing the sandpaper and salt, and thinking of the misery to come.

"Do you know someone by the name of Orochimaru?"

He hesitated a bit, so I began to inch toward the sandpaper, then he started to talk.

"Y-Yes! I know him. Lord Orochimaru is my master!"

"Hooo~ Then since you're not lying, next question... Where is he now?"

This time, he was completely silent, and slowly opened his mouth to reveal on his tongue a seal to prevent him from talking. Dammit all to hell.

"Hmmmmmm... now this is a dilemma... what to do now. You technically didn't answer the question, but you can't..."

I quickly skipped over to the door and stuck my head outside.

"Ibi-kuuuuuuuuun... what do you want me to do?"

He sighed, looking annoyed at the situation.

"Use your Dreamscape to enter his mind and see what you can gather... then you can dispose of him as you see fit."

"Yay! Thanks Ibi-kun!"

I ran back and grabbed Tama and prepared to enter Jun's mind.

夢の世界の現実: ファントムウォーク!"

Dream World Reality: Phantom Walk!

Slowly, my physical form faded away, and I was transported into Jun's mind with Tama. My clothes changed into a black dress with buttons down the middle, flowing with red ribbons and the bottom of it came to my thighs, decorated with a piano key like design. On my head was a frilly bonnet with a red ribbon as well. My hair changed from black to silver, and it cascaded in curls down my back. My eyes had changed as well, the purple now turning neon while the green turns dark and almost disappears. PICTURE ABOVE

All minds are a maze, and only the Dream Master, me, can find the way through them. Jun's was no exception. Thanks to the curse seal though, his had locked doors everywhere holding knowledge that was to be kept a secret.

I floated over to one of the doors with Tama in my arms, leaving a trail of blood red petals behind me, and tried to open it. I knew it was locked but I was seeing if it would repel me. As soon as I touched the door knob, my had was instantly burned. All the doors I tried that were locked did the same thing.

Eventually, I found the center of his mind, or core. The core of a person's dream world is very important. It keeps the person from going insane. One little crack can send a person over the breaking point.

"Since there is no point in gaining knowledge anymore, I guess this is goodbye Jun."

With that being said, I placed Tama on my shoulder, and grasped his core, shattering it in my hands. Once the core shattered, his dream world started to fall apart, falling into a black abyss. I slowly let myself fade back to reality, only to see Jun thrashing and screaming in pain.

Blood leaked out from all of the burns I inflicted on him, and he was also bleeding from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. Tired of all the screaming, I grabbed my short sword and cut off his head with one swoop.

Ibiki ran in with a furious look on his face, but it disappeared when he saw the state of my burned hand.

"It was no use huh. Locked up tight to where you couldn't get in."

"Even if you had your best men look at the sealed doors within his mind, it would be a lost cause as well as a loss of life. My burns on my hand were a result of touching a handle of a door."

"Understood, I'll report to Lord Hokage about this. Yume, head on over to the infirmary to get your burns bandaged. I'll take care of everything from here."

"I'll skip the infirmary Ibiki... You know I don't like it there. I'll just heal it myself. I'm going home now though."

"Very well, good night Yume."

I walked away, Tama slowly following me, towards the exit to see the sky had turned dark and was illuminated with bright stars and a crescent moon.

"Tama, you may return to Naruto if you like. Let him know I'm sorry that I couldn't come see him today, and that I'll talk to him after his graduation tomorrow."

Tama squeaked and ran off to find Naruto. I started my silent walk home. The streets were empty, and the whispers were gone. Silence filled the air. It was comforting.

I finally reached my home, only to collapse onto the couch into a deep sleep without bandaging my hand.

 _DreamTime!~~~~~~_

 _"Aku-chan! Aku-nii! Look, look!"_

 _A boy no older then ten turned around to see a small black haired girl who was no older than five run up to him holding something in her small hands. This boy had pure white hair, and his eyes were a deep green._

 _"What is it Yume-chan? Did you find another pretty stone?"_

 _The child, now known as Yume, opened her hands to reveal a butterfly with purple and green wings outlined in black._

 _"Look Akumu! He looks just like me!"_

 _The wind blew and the butterfly flew away, causing the girl's smile to fade away, only to turn into a frown. Tears filled her eyes as she began to cry._

 _"Don't cry my little dream, what has you wandering in the darkness?"_

 _"My eyes, why are they ugly. I hate them! All they do is cause pain! They call them Evil Eyes... why me"_

 _"Yume, your eyes are elegant. They look like the cosmos, endless, endearing, elegant. Instead of Evil Eye's, you should call them Elegant Eyes. Because once you look at them, you can't help but get trapped in their enchanting beauty."_

 _The girl wiped away her tears and smiled once again._

 _"Thank you Aku-nii! You always make me feel better!"_

 _"No problem Yume, after all, the after the dream, the nightmare follows."_

 _"Huh? What does that mean Aku-nii?"_

 _The boy smiled, "You don't have to worry about that little dream, just know that your Aku-nii will always be there for you!"_

 _DreamTime End!~~~~~~~~_

I woke up with tears in my eyes, my breath irregular, and my body shaking.

"...Liar... Nightmares are liars... Akumu."

 **DONE! 2006 Words TOTAL!**

 **Also, Akumu means nightmare in Japanese, if that helps you guys understand a bit;)**

 **And so Akumu is finally introduced, and we get to see a glimpse of Yume's past.**

 **Next Chapter will be coming out shortly!**

 **Huntress**


	6. Dream Come True

**Apologies! So apparently I have a 10 page draft due in my English class, and then a 15 page paper due in my Educational Psych class... not to mention a rationale in my Math class.**

 **Then there's the looming final's week on the horizon.**

 **University sucks...**

 **Anyway, this story will now follow the main plot line in the manga, at least what I remember of it.**

 **Enjoy~**

TIME SKIP!

Naruto is supposed to graduate today. He told me this yesterday when I came back to our apartment after shopping around. He looked so excited and cute in his orange ninja outfit and blue goggles. I told him that if he passes, I would treat him to ramen after he gets his team assignment.

He left for the academy this morning, with Tama in tow. Meanwhile, I stayed in the apartment doing chores and prepping for future missions. The chores I'm talking about is cleaning my toys, torture devices, as well as laundry, cause... blood splatters.

I was wearing a navy blue kimono with lilac flower prints at the end curling up toward the obi. The obi itself was the same lilac color, and underneath I had my ninja headband just in case. I had my black hair pinned up with a navy hair pin. Normally I don't wear this style of clothing since it hinders my fighting capability, but today is special, so it requires special clothing.

I was baking a vanilla cake, while at the same time, making icing and cutting up fresh strawberries to place on the cake. I realized that thanks to Naruto, I've become more 'sane' in a way. Lord Hokage took me off the interrogation unit, and made me a part-timer of sorts. Only calling me in for difficult and important cases. He made me Naruto's official guardian last year, and I couldn't be any happier.

 **Flashback GO!**

I entered Lord Hokage's room with my Anbu mask on, and Tama resting on my shoulder. I was wearing black form fitting pants, with a tight black three-quarters sleeve shirt. On top of the shirt was a thin gray vest, and my ninja headband rested on my waist like usual.

"You called to see me Lord Hokage?"

Lord Hokage looked up from his paperwork with a soft smile.

"Yes Yume, I've heard from other Anbu as well a jounin that you've been spending time with Naruto Uzumaki for the last few years. For this, I have to thank you. You've brought that boy much joy in his life. For when he had no one, he had you. Also, his grades improved a bit in the academy."

I blushed a bit underneath the mask, "Thank you, although I do not deserve such praise. It is my duty and promise to the boy. I feel as though he is kin. Tama feels the same way."

"Ho~ Very well, as you do know, the boy lives alone, and no child should suffer without a parent or guardian, therefore I give you the option to become the boy's mother, adopting him and taking on the Uzumaki name. He would move in with you, that way you may be closer than before. Also, I'll have you removed from the interrogation unit, only being called in for cases I deem S-rank, but you will hold a jounin status."

I stared at him in disbelief. I slowly took off my Anbu mask, feeling tears of joy slip down my face. Lord Hokage was shocked at the amount of emotion I was showing, and I wasn't even torturing anyone.

"R-really Gramps... I'm allowed... to have a family?"

Lord Hokage was shocked to say the least, the last time I called him Gramps was years ago before when Akumu was here. He smiled again, this time a kind one and rose from his desk and walked over to me, pulling me in for a hug.

"Yume, you have a family. I am your Gramps, Naruto will be your son, and Tama is basically Naruto's brother. All you needed to do was put us all together."

That was the first day I cried and showed my real emotions and self since Akumu

 **Flashback end**

Lest not forget the look on Naruto's face when I told him all of the good news. He cried as well, with happiness of course. He stopped calling me Angel finally, but it was replaced with Mom. But I'm not complaining too much.

While I was lost in memories, the cake finished baking, icing was cooled in the fridge, and the strawberries were all cut up. I let the cake cool for a bit after I took it out of the oven, and then iced it as well as placing the strawberries on top and around the sides of the cake.

When I finished, I placed the cake in the fridge to prevent it from going bad. I looked at the clock and noticed I was running a little late to pick Naruto and Tama up from the academy. I ran out the door after putting on some white sandals and rushed to the academy.

When I finally arrived I saw many happy families with their children, all of which holding leaf headbands. I kept looking around the crowd for Naruto, and figured he'd be waiting by the swing like he used to do.

I was right, but the expression on his face told me everything I needed to know. Tama was in his lap, sleeping with his tail curled around his body, and Naruto's hand rested on his back. A sad frown rested on his face, and his eyes held a shameful emotion. He had failed again for the third time. I walked away from the crowd over toward him, causing him to look up at me. From the crowd, I heard the whispers begin.

"Hey that kid..."

"Yeah that's _the kid_ , and he's the only one who failed."

"Well, that's a good thing"

"He shouldn't become a ninja, since he is..."

"SHHH... we're not supposed to talk about that!"

I had it, I was seeing red, and I wanted their blood. I hadn't felt like this for a whole year, but something about them called for pain.

I ruffled Naruto's hair and smiled at him, hiding my bloodlust.

"Naru-chan~ I'll be right back okay! Mommy has to go teach some rude children some manners okay? You can go home, I'll be there shortly."

Naruto gained a smile, not a completely happy one, but not a sad smile either. Before I could walk away, I saw another ninja walk up. A chuninn named Mizuki ( **A/N *cough* bastard).**

"Ah! Hello Uzumaki-san! If it was okay, I was wondering if I could borrow Naruto for a special treat?"

I sensed a small amount of malice from him, but I was too wrapped up in my emotions to truly think about it.

"If that's okay with Naruto Mizuki-sensei, then I have no reason to say no. Now, if you'll excuse me."

I walked away, over to the two gossiping women, making sure my bloodlust was clearly evident. They both started shaking in fear, and just for an added measure, I let my purple green eyes glow.

"Hello there little ladies! I couldn't help but to hear some whispering. Something about my cute son on the swing there? What was it that you said? Hmmmm... something about how he shouldn't be a ninja was it?"

One of the women started crying, while the other collapsed to her knees, with a visible wet stain forming.

"Just so you know, it's rude to talk about someone behind their backs, so that. means it's very rude and inconsiderate to talk bad about the person right in front of them. Not to mention the fact that the person is a 12 year old boy. Do we understand now ladies?"

They both shook their heads in agreement before running away in fear. The rest of the crowd that had been watching us also moved away quickly, muttering things like devil and evil. But I could care less.

I turned around to look at the swing again, but I only saw Tama sitting on the swing still sleeping. No Naruto or Mizuki.

"Ne Tama, where is Naru-chan and Mizuki-sensei?"

Tama woke up, but still looked asleep, and shook his head no.

"Hmm... well, he probably went home anyway. Come along, my bloodlust needs to be satisfied and it would be bad for me to show everyone in public."

I began to walk towards home, when I saw a hawk flying above my head in the sky. The summoning signal for me. I quickly transported to Lord Hokage's office with Tama in my arms. I was annoyed a bit because of my kimono and sandals.

"You called for me Lord Hokage?"

"Ah yes, Yume and Tama. I must inform you of what Naruto has done today."

My frustration went through the roof, and this did not help my bloodlust from earlier. I swear to Kami, if that boy pulled a prank again, or painted the Hokage Mountain again... let's just say that he won't be able to scream 'believe it' ever again. I clenched my fist, and an anger vein appeared on my forehead.

"My apologies Lord Hokage. Whatever Naruto did I thoroughly plan to punish him for it."

"Well you see... your son has stolen the scroll of the forbidden seal as a prank of sorts. I know he means no ill will, but this is still a major deal. I haven't told anyone else yet besides Iruka, who left immediately to apprehend the boy. Mizuki knows as well, since he was the one who reported it missing."

Warning bells went off in my head. Mizuki, if I remembered from earlier, I sensed malice and evil intent coming from the chuninn. My anger turned to worry.

"Lord Hokage, with your permission, may I also join in the chase for my son. I believe there is more than meets the eye with this situation."

"Very well Yume, I trust your judgement. Go on ahead and retrieve the scroll. We can't have it falling into enemy villages hands."

"Thank you."

I bowed in respect, and placed Tama on my shoulder. I jumped out the window, and began to run along the rooftops toward the forest, where I sensed multiple chakra signatures, and smelled blood.

 _Please be safe, Naruto._

I picked up my speed as the scent of blood grew stronger with each passing moment. Within 20 seconds, I had reached the edge of the forest, and entered.

I kept on following the scent of blood and the chakra signatures till I arrived to see a very injured Iruka with kunai sticking out from his front, up against a tree. Mizuki was in front of him holding a giant shuriken, and had an evil smirk on his face.

"What the hell is going on here Iruka, Mizuki?! Where is my son?!"

 _Crap, I don't have any of my weapons, and Iruka is badly injured. I'm sure Mizuki has plenty more on him, but he's only a chunnin. If I was alone, I could handle it. But with Iruka as a liability, also the unknown factor that Naruto is somewhere nearby, I can't risk it._

"Oh how good of you to join us Uzumaki-san. I was just about to kill Iruka, and then go after your son. After all, demons should die, and anyone who protects demons should die as well."

"Tch... like I'd let that happen. I have a vague idea of what's happening, so if you continue to threaten the peace of Konoha, then I will be forced to take action."

Tama had jumped down from my shoulder, and chakra surrounded the both of us. My eyes started to glow, and the wind around us stirred up the leaves on the ground. Tama gained a smoky aura around him, and his cute persona was gone.

"W-wait! If you take another step closer, I'll kill Iruka here! You wouldn't want that now would you Evil Eyes!?"

 _Damn. I can't make a move without risking his saftey. But if I don't move, then either Mizuki will run away, or he will kill me and Tama. Dammit, why'd I leave the house without my sword and scarf!_

"While I'm here, Yume-chan, why did you do it?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you take on the role of that demon brat's mother? He holds the kyuubi, the one that killed many ninja twelve years ago and nearly destroyed Konoha. Why even associate with the boy, you too Iruka. Naruto took the scroll, there's no way that demon wouldn't use the power of the scroll! He'll destroy the village with it!"

Me and Iruka smiled.

"The demon fox would do that, but Naruto is different. He is... I've acknowledged him as one of my excellent students. He may not be the hardest worker and he is clumsy... and nobody accepts him.. He already knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. He isn't the demon Fox.. He is a member of the Hidden Leaf Village. He is Naruto Uzumaki!"

Iruka screamed out, and in the process, more blood dripped out of his wounds. From behind a tree, I heard sniffling.

 _Found him:)_

"Iruka is right. He is Naruto Uzumaki, member of Konoha, and a soon-to-be ninja! That boy has been the light in my dreams and darkness. Without him, I would've succumbed to the nightmares and shadows years ago! But thanks to him, I've been able to return to my former self, and once again truly be Yume! Yume of the Elegant Eyes! I am proud to call that boy my son, demon or not! NOBODY DESERVES TO LIVE A LIFE ALONE!"

Silence echoed across the clearing with both of our declarations.

"Well... Whatever. Iruka, I said I would take care of you later... But I change my mind. HURRY UP AND DIE!"

"STOP!"

Tama and I started to run forward to block the attack, but then I saw a flash of orange and yellow, and stopped. Naruto had stepped in front of Iruka, and punched that bastard Mizuki in the face away from his sensei.

"Don't touch Iruka-sensei! I'll kill you!"

The conversation between the three of them continued, but I couldn't help but feel proud of the boy. He was acting like a true ninja. Defending his friends from evil. When I started to pay attention again, I noticed thousands upon thousands of Naruto's in the clearing, surrounding us.

 _That boy, he mastered the shadow clone justu when he couldn't do the clone jutsu. How funny~_

While Naruto started to beat up Mizuki, I walked over to Iruka, and started to heal his wounds using what medical ninjutsu I remembered from long ago.

"Ne, Iruka, the boy has grown. I do believe that he has passed the test, don't you think?"

I said with a smile on my face. Tama was resting near his lap, and Iruka smiled as well. He started to chuckle.

"Yea, he did grow, and he did indeed pass the test."

I reached into my obi, and pulled out my headband, and gave it to Iruka.

"Give this to Naruto will you. I think that he'd really appreciate it."

Iruka's eyes widened considerably, since he knows a little of my past, and the meaning behind the headband.

When I finished healing him, I noticed a beaten Mizuki on the forest floor, and a bashful Naruto.

"Naruto, come over here, I have something to give to you. Close your eyes."

He looked surprise, but did as he was told.

Iruka started to tie my headband onto his forehead, and told a short story.

"You see, what I'm giving you is very important to someone that you know. This item represents the 'dream' of Konoha. You see, the owner of this headband was once a 'nightmare', and so was their partner. But over time, one of the nightmares became the true 'dream' while the other nightmare was left in the dark. This dream is the light of Konoha, even though the people don't realize it. That's why Yume and I are passing on this light you."

 _A dream huh... is that what he thinks of me as?_

"Okay, open your eyes now."

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, and saw me and Iruka smiling at him.

"Congratulations! You graduated! Let's go celebrate!"

He looked at Iruka, and then to me, noticing the lack of my headband, and then feeling the weight of it on his forehead. He then tackled me and Iruka into a hug, saying how his dream has just begun.

 _Ne Akumu-kun... Watch over this boy. His dream has the power to come true. And it's my job as his mother to do so, but it's your job as well to help._

 _The start of a new dream begins now._

 **So Naruto is a ninja now, and has Yume's ninja headband. Also, why is it so important to Yume, and what does Akumu have to do with all this?**

 **THE PLOT THICKENS!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	7. Beginnings and Flashbacks

**HAVING TWO JOBS SUCKS, but I'm money hungry;_;**

 **MANY SORRIES FOR NOT UPDATING THIS STORY**

 **I feel like I may end up rewriting this garbage story so that it makes sense, but not yet, at least...**

 **Anyway**

 **ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

I was running across the rooftops. I had left Naruto in the care of Iruka-sensei, since he promised to treat the boy to ramen. I left Tama with them as well since he was smitten with the boy too. This gave me the perfect time though to return the scroll and as a request of Lord Hokage.

I jumped through the window of Hokage-sama's office, to see he was calmly waiting at his desk, looking into his crystal ball.

"Welcome back Yume. Ah, I see you've reclaimed the scroll. No need to explain the situation, I watched the whole thing. But you being here must mean something other than delivering the scroll correct?"

I handed him back the scroll and a random anbu came to collect it and return it to it's proper place.

"Hai, I have two requests Hokage-sama. The first request is to deal with the traitor Mizuki, regarding his fate and his punishment."

"Granted. Do as you wish with him, and the second?"

"Hokage-sama, I wish to be placed as a supervising sensei for Naruto's future ninja team. I do not care if I am to be paired with another fellow jounin, but I wish to be able to still help Naruto."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm..."

I watched as Hokage-sama thought about my second request. If he denied me, I don't know what I'd do. Naruto is my entire life. Without him, I might revert back into old Yume... And we all, all as in the entire village and then on, agree that that shouldn't happen.

"Very well Yume, you may supervise the team Naruto is to be on, however, he needs to grow and become strong with the aid of his main sensei as well as his teammates. He still needs his mother-figure, however, if you keep hovering over him, he'll never grow up."

I nodded my head, but I felt conflicted. I understood what Hokage-sama was meaning, but I didn't want to see my Naruto hurt... He doesn't need to go through the same torture that I once went through.

"Therefore, you will be reinstated as a solo anbu team, only answering to me once again, and continue to serve and complete SS-rank missions deemed to dangerous to the other ANBU ninjas. Do you comply?"

I didn't move at first, remembering why I left the anbu in the first place...

 _"RUN YUME!"_

 _"Not without you Akumu! Who is supposed to protect me from the night if you leave me?"_

 _Blood splatters in the air, flesh littered the ground, emitting a rotting odor..._

 _Snakes_

 _..._

 _Gold_

 _..._

 _Blood_

 _..._

 _..._

 _His eyes_

 _..._

 _..._

 _Cold_

 _..._

 _..._

"Yume, do you accept? I understand if you wish to decline, bu-"

"I accept. I, Yume, bearer of the Dreamscape Reality, shall pick up the name of 'Risu' once more and once again be the Daemon of Dreams, Evil Eye Yume of Konohagakure. If it means I can watch over the boy that I consider my son, my savior, even for a little bit longer, then yes, I accept."

The Hokage didn't show any real emotions, just a passive expression. He motioned for a hidden anbu member to reveal his or herself and whispered a command. The anbu teleported out the room in a poof of white smoke.

Less than 30 seconds have passed and a new ninja appeared.

Was I surprised that this is who the Hokage chose to be my son's sensei? Not really.

Kakashi Hatake, son of the White Fang, Sakumo Hatake. Famous for being known to have copied over a thousand justus with his 'stolen' sharingan eye. As well as being the creator of the elusive justu, _Chidori._

 _"_ I see, you chose Hatake-san to be Naruto's sensei since he was once instructed by the Forth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, who is Naruto's late father. I see the connection you're making."

Kakashi turned to look at me, having acknowledged my presence. Kakashi was a man with spiky silver hair, which was a genetic trait that was quite common in the Hatake clan. He had his hitae-ite covering his left eye, and he had a mask that covered his nose and mouth. Basically, all you could see was his right eye...

I felt an irk mark appear on my forehead...

I don't know why I felt angry at him, perhaps and outside force or something... (A/N Y U HIDE FACE)

"Hello there~I guess you already know who I am, just call me Kakashi, not Hatake-san, makes me feel old."

"Very well Kakashi-san, my name is Yume, no surname. I am to be a helper sensei of sorts to your team. I hope we get along well together."

I did a little bow, showing my respect, and Kakashi reciprocated with a small bow of his own.

"Hokage-sama, if I may ask, who else will be on Naruto's team? If it's not a bother of course."

"Not a bother at all, his other teammates are the two top female and male students in the academy. The top female being Sakura Harmon, her clan specializing in chakra focus and medical ninjutsu. The top male this year was Sasuke Uchiha, the only surviving Uchiha from the massacre. His clan specializing in fire release, genjustu, as well as the kekai genkai sharingan. Of course, none of them really get along..."

Hokage-sama looked a little embarrassed that he put these three on a team together, but I softly smiled to the surprise of both men.

"No need to worry Hokage-sama, I see greatness from this team, as if it were meant to be."

 _I would... no... I will protect them with my life... so that I won't have to see another person that I care about, or am sworn to protect die in front of my dull purple and green eyes._

 _I will do anything to prolong this dream of mine before it becomes a nightmare once again..._

 **Once again, I apologize for the lack of updates on all of my stories. Life is getting hectic and my Dad was admitted to the hospital, and then there's college fall term coming around the corner (with all of it's wonderful bills) and then I don't sleep with two jobs and all.**

 **No time for socializing...**

 **BUT I WILL WRITE MY SOUL FOR YOU READERS!**

 **THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**

 ** _Huntress63_**


	8. Goodbye for now

Sorry.

I don't like my writing style in this story at all, or the character OC's at all.

I reread it, but I just realized that I can't follow what I even wrote at all, so for now, this story is discontinued until further notice.

Eventually, I will come back to this story. But at that point I hope to have better planning and Character backgrounds then.

Instead of this story, I'll be posting a new Naruto OC story instead later tonight. It'll be called _**God's Voice**_

 _ **check it out if you're interested... or don't, doesn't really matter.**_

Again, Apologies to those who enjoyed this story, apologies for the poor updates.

Thank you for understanding.

Huntress63


	9. Not an update

Hello! So this isn't an update, but it's not bad news either.

My friends and I made another account together to post stories we write together as a group, and we wanted to share this with everyone on the internet, for some reason.

But if you're interested in humor/crack stories, this is the go to place!

It's currently only on Watppad for the time being... may potentially branch out in the future to other platforms. The author tag is PowerPoosiePose, will be explained eventually, and there are five of us total contributing to the stories/art on that profile!

Can you figure out which one is me?:)

Currently, there is only one story up at the moment, and only a prologue at that, but someone will eventually write the next part.

THANK YOU!


End file.
